


Crimson

by acrobodtics



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrobodtics/pseuds/acrobodtics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"Yet you must believe they didn’t; what else must you believe? That they did this for you? What a joke. That sacrifice was not for you. It was not, and will never be for you. It’s for humanity, the saying ‘oh, the humanity’ quite literal now. People are dying day by day, blaming the people you care for, and all they do is ignore them as they yell from the streets. They stand for what the believe in and they believe wholly and completely; then, why can’t you?"</em> The POV is as if you were Eren/in Eren's place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to Episode twenty-one of Shingeki no Kyojin. Enjoy.

You don’t want to go back to that place, not now. Not ever. When the forest would once remind you of peace and serenity it now reminds you of death; how you watched your comrades die right before your eyes at the hands of the female titan, how you watched the way their eyes glazed over and became glassy with the blood from their veins. And you ask yourself something, quietly; why?

You would have looked on and felt your heart collapse just like your feet that held you. It was all your fault. It was all your fault these humans died, that these humans, these strong, brave, gifted humans fell before her. You wanted to believe in them, you _forced_ yourself to believe in them just to see them flash a smile at you. It was the right thing to do, to watch them thank you with the look in their eyes, to watch them stay behind to fight someone who was, as you see now, after you. They died for nothing.

Yet you must believe they didn’t; what else must you believe? That they did this for you? What a _joke_. That sacrifice was not for you. It was not, and will never be for you. It’s for humanity, the saying ‘oh, the humanity’ quite literal now. People are dying day by day, blaming the people you care for, and all they do is ignore them. They stand for what the believe in and they believe wholly and completely; then, why can’t you?

You finally collapse and relieve those memories that repeat over and over and you can’t _take it_ as you slam your fists to the ground, clenching your teeth and letting those green eyes of yours fill with tears that burn with vengeance and anger. All that has built up over all these tormented years spill over your lids and you can’t help but laugh; you fucking _laugh_ at the fact that people continue to assure you they died for something, it wasn’t your fault, they died with dignity.

_No._

You _watched_ them die; you watched one slammed into the ground, you watched anothers blood splatter the scenery red and draw a crimson line down one of those beautiful pines, and you watched the other, the love for the young woman and the hatred for the titan filled his eyes as he struck again, again before he, too, colored the landscape with his pride. 

There was no dignity in the way their blood was spilled.

You will never be comforted until the female is dead, until her limbs are ripped from her body, until those eyes haze until she cannot see.

_Though the fault may be mine, you are the one who killed._

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn't very long, but I felt like writing it. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
